


Whatever Shall I do?

by Mephonix



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Christmas Party, Dom Tom Hiddleston, Dom/sub, F/M, Office Party, One Shot, Rough Sex, Santa Hat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 17:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2740907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mephonix/pseuds/Mephonix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its time for Christmas, and with the annual office party, Tom plans to make things more interesting</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever Shall I do?

 

 

Knock. Knock. Knock.

 

"You about done darling?" Tom’s voice came muffled through my thick wooden door of my bedroom.

 

"Just nearly." I called back adjusting the red and white Santa hat on my head with a large white traditional poof at the end draping over the side of my cheek.

 

I look over myself in my body mirror before walking and opening the door. Propped against the frame Tom stood, the first thing catching my attention, the dim light of my bedside lamp making his blue-green eyes glow. He wore a pair of dark khakis and with a red undershirt, green neck tie, and his dark leather jacket. On his face, he had a small bit of stubble, where he apparently didn’t attempt at shaving, for the fact he was trying to let his facial hair grow back.

 

A small smirk came across his face as he gave me his own look over.

 

"A bit fancy for a simple office party don’t you think?" Tom voice hinted with question.

 

"I don’t think so, besides…" I gaze up at his dark brown curls, "At least you should have brought your hat, you look like you are going to your mothers, or a run down biker bar." Reaching to a small table a grab a Santa hat thrusting it into his hand.

 

"Ooooo. Watch your tone missy." he warned jokingly, "You are treading on thin ice."

 

I grin, “Well then thank goodness its the winter, at least I can get to some ground before it breaks.”

 

"Smart ass."

 

"Its better than being a dumb one." I laugh, "I’m kidding though, what do you think though?" I gave a quick turn.

 

"You are gorgeous." Tom stating sitting his own Santa hat on his head, "But I don’t think that you are quite complete yet."

 

I look down at myself, “Just how exactly?”

 

"Well…" He pulls out a wide flat black velvet box, "You need this." He opens it to reveal a necklace. A single pearl necklace on a silver chain.

 

"Oh Tom… Its beautiful." My eyes widened as he pulled it from the box.  
"Turn around." his voice was low.

 

I smiled as I turned placed my back against him, as he placed the necklace against my neck and latching it in the back, the pearl landing perfect in the top of my cleavage of my red Christmas dress.

 

"I love it."

 

Tom placed a few butterfly kisses down my neck. “I guess we better go before the rest of your coworkers begin wondering what’s taking us so long.”

 

"I guess that’d be the better idea."

 

"Well with as beautiful as you look, you better pray that they don’t have mistletoe there."

 

"Or what?" I eye him, "OH NO! I’m GONNA GET KISSED BY TOM HIDDLESTON! WHATEVER DID I DO TO GET THIS CRUEL TWIST OF FATE!"

 

He laughs, “You just wait.”

 

Less than fifteen minutes later we are entering the building as the smell of hot apple cider, coco, and other baked goods fill our nose. The sound of a radio playing traditional Christmas music hit my ears as well.

 

"That was a nice Idea to decorate the printer. The Rudolph nose looks unique." I could here my bosses snide voice over the rest of my coworkers. His own face catches mine and Tom’s as we walk up, into the large conference room with an assortment of Christmas containers of fudge, cakes, cookies, and mints.

 

"Ah!" My boss walks up patting my back, "Its nice to see you." He sticks his hand out shaking Tom’s before turning back to my other coworkers.

 

"Well, its not the liveliest thing." states Tom grabbing a chocolate chip cookie and stuffing it in his mouth, "But, no use in complaining, it is your job."

 

"This is a daily thing for me." I state sighing, "It could stand to be a bit more lively."

 

"Soo…." Tom walks up to me, "Question."

 

"I might have an answer… hit me." I grab a small cup of cider and begin sipping on it.

 

"I saw all the cubicles, and all, but I didn’t see any with your name on them…"

 

"Oh me? I’ve actually got my own private office in the back of the building, compliments of boss man there." I pause, "But wait, you already knew that….didn’t you?"

 

All Tom did was raise an eye brow, and hold back a smirk, licking his lips slightly he grabbed his own cup and downing it.

 

Tom leans into my ear, lowly, “Mind… giving me a private tour?” He firmly grasps my wrist, his cheerful demeanor turning very dark, “Or do I have to ask in the first place?”

 

I nodded only slightly. I dared not go against him, not when he was like this. I loved this man for everything he was, and this, on top of his gentleman like disposition was just the icing on top of the cake.

 

I throw my cup into a trash can before walking out the side door of the conference room, leading him down the darkened halls of the office building, the music and chatter fading as I reached the large dark wooden door with my name on the front.

 

Walking in, without a word being said, I flip on the lamp on the desk, before turning. Tom grabbing my wrists and slamming me against the wall, the plaque on my wall from my degree crashing to the floor.  
In a frenzy Tom began kissing me down my neck again, his stubble rough against my skin.

 

"You just had to wear that dress." he breathed in a rushed tone, pushing himself onto me, "You had to taunt me…You had to make me want you more and more."

 

I couldn’t speak, how could I? I had no control, whatsoever with his actions, and apparently my own either. Which was all fine by me.

 

"I…I…" my attempt didn’t even work either.

 

His long fingers found their way up my thigh and around the waist of my panties, a slight moan escaped my lips as he didn’t even hesitate, plunging his first two digits into me, my wet flower already pounding as he ravaged me with his hand.

 

"Tom, P..Please, what if…."

 

"Oh no…we aren’t gonna have that darling." his voice was low and menacing, "If you are gonna be too loud we might have to fix that problems." He pulled his fingers out.

 

"Wait what are you-"

 

Before I could finish speaking Tom then yanks me over towards my desk pinning me tight against it. Taking his hat off he grabs a pair of scissors I have, snipping the ball of the tip of the hat.

"Open wide." I reluctantly acted like I didn’t want to be fore he grabbed my jaw and stuffed it into my mouth, then grabbing his tie he ties it around my face so I can’t talk.

 

"There." he grins pulling my face back and holding it firmly in place, knowing that though my face has pure shock, he knows this was one of the things that turned me on the most.

 

He then takes and pushes me down onto the desk, taking his long legs he spreads my own legs apart his girth pressing into my backside as he leans over me himself, taunting me with his own movements.

 

"Still so beautiful," he breathes into my ear, "I’m so glad you are all mine." He begins biting at my neck now sending shivers through my body with the tiny bits of pain.

 

"So how does it feel my darling." I could feel him getting harder through his khakis, his package begging to be unwrapped, "To know, of what I’m about to do to you, to know how much you want me, yet you can’t barley mumble a word."

 

I slightly moan a bit. I loved how he did this, his taunts drove me crazy, and he loved it.

 

"Now don’t you move, not one bit, if you do. Well there will be more consequences to pay."

 

He took his finger and hooked it around the top of my panties yanking them down around my ankles. Taking his jacket he tossed it into my desk chair. I kept looking forward the bright light from my desk lamp shining in my eyes. I then heard the clanking of his belt as he undid it, followed by the satisfying sound of his zipper coming apart as well.  
He the flipped my dress up, the bottom puddling around my neck and face. He pushed himself against me once more, his hardened cock pressing against my wetness as he ground himself against me.  
"Feel that love. That’s what you do to me." He drug his nails down my back causing me to arch, "I bet…you want more of this don’t you?"  
I frantically nod by head, feeling as my drool puddled around the white poof ball gag he had temporarily made.

 

"I expected that much." Spreading my legs wider, I suck in a hefty amount of air as he slowly enters me, filling me with himself, as he slowly began to move, letting my body adjust before moving his hands on top of mine fore extra leverage and began to thrust. Harder and harder.  
My senses went to mush as I felt my own inner muscles tighten. How I loved each and every feeling. Every movement. Every sound, as he pounded me with tremendous force.

 

This was quite an amazing gift, and It wasn’t even Christmas yet.  
I screamed against the makeshift gag as I could feel my self nearing climax. A small bout of relief came over me as I felt Tom remove the biding.

 

"I…I doubt…you care…now….who…hears…"

 

He was right. At this moment, I really didn’t care if any one heard my voice. I wanted this…no needed this, and I’ll be damned I got it.  
"Oh..God…Tom…Please…."

 

His own breath pierced my ears as he pulled me up closer from up under my chin.

 

"You feel…amazing darling. So tight…"

 

"I don’t think I can last….much longer Tom…"

 

"Then cum, drive yourself over the edge." His voice was back in my ear again, "Do it for me."

 

He didn’t have to ask twice, before I knew it, not only was I about to blow, but Tom was doing the same thing. I could feel him twitch inside me before be both came, he ending with a final thrust.

 

Panting he slowly pulled out, collapsing over me as we both struggled to catch our breath.

 

I slowly let me dress fall back over down to my knees before standing up, with shaking legs. “That…That was amazing Tom.”

 

A small smirk came across his face, “I can say the same for you darling. Maybe your office should throw a party for all the holidays I could use that.”

 

I laugh, “Well I guess we better get back to the party before anyone asks where we’ve been.”

 

"Agreed."

 

Both Tom and I adjust our clothes before making our way back to the party. “Hey!” My boss man called out, everyone turning their attention to is.

 

Both Tom and I froze eyeing each other. I knew it. We were in trouble.

 

"Uh oh." stated Tom.

 

"Maybe you two should look up." Laughed the boss man.

 

At the same time both Tom and I look up, and right above us, in the most skimpiest of matters was some mistletoe.

 

"You two gotta kiss." laughed a female coworker.

 

"Come on you two get to it."

 

Tom just smirked.

 

"Oh no whatever shall I-" I started jokingly.

 

"Oh just shut up." Tom laughed before grabbing me, and giving me the Christmas kiss of a life time.


End file.
